The Truth Reveald pt 1-2
The episode beings with the gems Ruby and sapphire introducing Jacob green/emerald to there new home keystone rock.a place where everyone appreciates the values of gemstones.after settling in Ruby and sapphire show emerald the things they added to there home:a training room,their customized bedrooms,kitchen,and extra rooms for storage.ruby then shows off his ability by generating a wave of energy with his saber to slice through the practice dummies.then sapphire generates a ball of energy through his spear to take out the practice dummies.emerald tries to use his powers but nothing works,then Ruby and sapphire encourage Emerald that he can that do.then emeralds gem starts to glow then a beam of energy shoots out of his arm canon and takes out a row of practice dummies and adds a hole in the house.after the training session sapphire is mesmerized by the tv,Ruby try's to fix the hole in the house,and Emerald is unpacking his boxes.then Emerald exits his room and Ruby and sapphire ask him what's wrong and Emerald asks them about their planet.the lamp next to Ruby then melts and sapphire runs towards Ruby and whispers in his ear.sapphire then try's to explain to Emerald about Gemworld then Ruby blurts out that the gems tried to conquer earth and that Ruby and sapphire are Rebels that escaped death.Emeralds gem starts to glow,then Emerald gets surrounded by an aura of energy.emerald then mistakes Ruby and sapphire for aliens trying to conquer earth.but when Ruby and sapphire try to calm emerald,he attacks them both and enters the city. Prior to the events of the last episode,the episode begins with Ruby and sapphire wake up and wonder where Emerald is,then both notice the giant hole in the house.as they walk onto the porch and see that the whole city is covered with vines.then a vine attacks them both but Ruby easily slices through it with his saber.sapphire then realizes that a giant plant in the forest is flowing with energy.ruby and sapphire leap towards it but both are thrown to the ground by a vine.the vines attack Ruby and sapphire with thorns filled with venom but sapphire creates a wave of energy that blocks the attack.then Ruby and sapphire combine powers and defeat the vines.walking through the city Ruby and sapphire save a citizens trapped in a car that is almost crushed with vines.getting closer to the giant plant Ruby and sapphire are attacked by an army humanoid looking Plant Monsters.In order to defeat the army Ruby spins around shooting waves of energy everywhere.as for sapphire he jumps in the air and shoots bullets of energy at them.then The remaining plant monsters fuse into one giant monster.but before it attacks the giant plant reveals to have Emerald inside it.still filled with mistrust and rage Emerald gets ready to destroy the gems.ruby then tells him that the gems tried to conquer earth but there were gems who defend earth.emeralds aura of energy decreases.then sapphire tells Emerald that when they found out about the Gem Councils plans to attack earth Ruby,sapphire,and another gem risked their lives to protect earth but only Ruby and sapphire made it to earth.then emeralds aura of energy disappears and so do all the vines and plant monsters.then Ruby and sapphire hug Emerald and walk to their new home.